I'd Lie
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate. What a shame that Kimberly Howe just had to cross that line in regards to one Dave Karofsky. Dave/OC


**Author's Note:** This is going to be my first ever Glee story :D So if there's anything wrong with the characters or something; please let me know. And for the purposes of this story; I'm going to pretend that the whole Kurt/Dave thing never happened and Dave is actually straight. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for anyone who you don't recognise. 

It was a common sight for the students of McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. There was a boy; around seventeen, in a red letterman jacket pushing the smaller frame of a brunette girl around the same age into the row of lockers behind her. So, no one even blinked an eye at this happening. Due to the fact that it happened almost every day.  
>David Karofsky's 6 foot 2 frame loomed over Kimberly Howe's own 5 foot 5. He glared at her for a moment with the words "No animals allowed inside the building" coming out of his mouth and turned to leave.<p>

Kimberly sat on the floor for a moment later; tears building up behind her eyes. But no; she refused to cry. Refused to cry for the likes of _him_. The others in the Glee club had told her that he wasn't worth it; he wasn't worth the tears she shed. And they were right.

He wasn't. 

She got up with a sigh and picked up her backpack; swinging it over her shoulder and slammed her locker shut with more force then actually needed. She took in a deep breath and walked towards the direction of the choir room.  
>It had been the same routine for almost two years now. Ever since she had joined Glee club; it was like she had a target on her back. A bigger target then she had before. It was only now that she had joined the school show choir the boys on the football team had also decided that she was now fair game.<br>Especially one _Dave Karofsky._

Ever since he had thrown a purple slushie at her two years ago; he had been hassling her at every available chance he got. He'd push her into lockers, verbally abused her; and he and his other friends made it their personal mission to drag her down to a black abyss of depression. 

Kimberly shook her head as she walked into the room; she planted a smile on her face as she sat next to her friends Tina Cohen and Mercedes Jones. The large dark skinned girl, Mercedes, looked over at her and touched Kimberly's dead straight hair "New straightener?" She asked; allowing Kimberly's hair to fall over her shoulder. 

"Yep" Kimberly replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the plastic chair.  
>Mercedes next comment was cut short by the schools Spanish teacher and Glee Club director Mr. William Shuester walking into the room with a handful of music sheets. <p>

"Morning" He called out to the club; making everyone stop talking and look at the older man. He threw the sheets of paper on the shiny black piano and clapped his hands together "Okay; so I spent a lot of time this week thinking of our next assignment…" 

"Here we go" Tina mumbled under her breath, making Kimberly chuckle lightly.

"….So I've decided that this week's assignment should be about expressing your emotions. Expressing the things you're too scared to say. Love, fear, Hate, passion, lust, friendship. Anything you want. No one has to know who or what you're singing it about; but as long as you give it your all; that's all that matters" He finished. 

Kimberly immediately sat up a bit straighter. This is one of the few assignments which actually captured her attention. The last one which did was when she had to duet with McKinley's resident 'badass' Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.  
>She thought about who she could sing the song about and only one name came up in her mind.<br>David Karofsky. 

Inwardly; she groaned and slouched back in her seat. Of course the one thing she'd want to sing about was the one person whom she hated more then anyone in the school. The one person who makes her life a living misery.

She felt someone elbow in her sides and she looked to see Mercedes giving her the 'what the?' look. Sheepishly she shrugged and looked back at the front of the room; wondering what song she could sing to describe her school bully. 

Lunch time at McKinley high was almost dog eat dog. You either got in first and sat down; or you don't eat nor sit down at all.

So it was incredibly surprising when Kimberly not only got her meal; but she also got a place to sit. What a shame it was also next to where the footballers and cheerios were sitting eating their lunch too.

She sat down quietly and began to pick at her broccoli. Or something which represented the green vegetable. She placed her fork down and let out a sigh of frustration, running her hands through her hair and throwing herself back against the chair. This assignment was harder then she thought. There was no actual song alive telling someone about how horrible they are. _Well that's a lie_ she thought _I could always sing Taylor Swift's 'Mean'_.  
>She shook off that thought and hovered over her lunch; her hand playing with the white plastic fork.<p>

"Hello Kimberly" The annoyingly cheerful voice of Rachel Berry said from behind her.  
>The seventeen year old brunette turned away from her lunch and faced the lead singer of the Glee Club. She stood there with her boyfriend and quarterback of the football team Finn Hudson. <p>

"Hiya Rachel. Hiya Finn" She sighed; watching as the pair came and sat down next to her. 

Rachel brushed her hair away from her face and took a bite of what looked like a small stack of fries with sauce "So have you decided on what you're going to sing for the assignment?"  
>Kimberly shook her head "How about you two?"<p>

Finn opened his mouth to answer but Rachel cut him off "We've decided to sing 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. I'm sure you've heard that song" She said; a smile on her face.  
>Kimberly nodded "Oh yeah. I love that song"<p>

Fin looked over Kimberly's shoulder and bent closer to her; asking in an hushed tone "Why's Karofsky looking over here?"  
>Kimberly felt her breath catch as she slowly moved her head to look at the right wing man; and, as Finn said; he was staring right at her. As soon as Dave caught her looking though, he turned around. <p>

And for that moment when he was looking at her; Kimberly, much to her horror; felt a familiar feeling in her stomach and felt her cheeks flush. 

It was then she realised that she had a crush on her bully.


End file.
